Professor Ricky D. Cazin IV
'Huzzah!' A timeless line used by the Professor. Name: Professor Ricky D. Cazin IV Age: Unkown Species: Time Lord Height: 6'1 Weight: 135 Lbs. Threat Level: As in, run away like scared little forest elves he's gonna kill you extremely high.. Personal Analysis: Astonishing! This Ricky fellow really is quite the adversary! Such amazing strategy, such immense force and courage! That was one of THE MOST intense games of chess I've ever played! Wumbodious...I agree with you, he has potential.....prehaps we should consider him......WOAH! A TARDIS!? Im sorry Wum, I cant finish the Analysis right now! Mr. Andonuts has an appointment with The Doctor! History: Perhaps one of the most notable folks, Ricky Cazin, often just called Rick, is a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey who's travled to beginings of the universe to the ends of time. Its unknown on how long Rick has traveled prior to his offical stay with the others, same on what he's done etc. etc. But in anycase he's an accepted friend who's helped save the world numerous times. As stated before Rick comes from Galifrey, a planet known for being home to the Time Lords, who are there to maintain that chronological events are handled carefully and that any disruptions are to be carefully dealt with. Rick did this for long periods of time before he came across...someone. However, in an event Rick not even himself remembers, he lost track of this someone and instead went a number of years before finding and meeting Proto Man, whom he would come to call Clod over their many coming adventures. Overtime of course as time shifted, Rick met others with Clod on his travels who would join him, such as Conor the studious neko, and many new friends, including Dr. Wumbodious, Jeff, and others. Finally as well when the lot came to be in the land known as Gensokyo, he met Suwako Moriya, and Cirno, two more companions who would join him in the his adventures. Rick, being a Time Lord, travels around in the TARDS And Relative Dimensions in Space, a grand time and space device that can go anywhere and anytime in the entire universe and beyong. Its Rick's oldest possession and he cares for his old ship dearly, becoming infuriated or annoyed if anyone were to either do it harm or doubt its capabilities, and of course loves others to see that the TARDIS is indeed bigger on the inside than the outside. Rick can regenerate, being a Time Lord, to save himself from death into a new look and personality. As such he has an everchanging personality but retains some notable traits such as his undeniable courage, strength, and the love and devotion he has for all his friends. Finally to mention are two known fiends that Rick has come to unfortunately known. Frigus and Odium, both of which has strong connections to Rick, are a complete mystery but their goals are known. Shrouded in the unknown of their past, both of them seem to let on they know about a part of Rick's past he cannot remember, and it shall only be revealed once the time is right.. Wum's Final Note: Doodaciousness doth abound from this dood....dood. This is Ricky! A good friend of mine! as you can tell! I have many good friends! But this sdoodacious fellow, is one of the most intelligent, over-the-top crazy people i've ever met. Which makes him a perfect Wumbologist! Much like myself. He really dosen't enjoy your run-of-the-mill stuff....He perfers ACTION. AWESOME. AND NO CUCCOS, PATCHIES, OR MINIGIRLS!.....Sorry........That was just an assumption...But yeah! Ricky is Ricky, got a problem? Tell it to his face.....Exactly. COME AT ME, BRO. As a Time Lord, the Professor can regenerate his body to a new look and personality to save him from death as stated above. The following are all his incarnations. Professor-2.png|The Professor's 2nd Incarnation Professor-3.png|3rd Incarnation Professor-4.png|4th Professor-5(2).png|5th Regeneration Professor-6(2).png|6th Regeneration Seventh Rick.png|7th Rick Professor-8(2).png|8th Regeneration Professor-9.png|9 Professor-10.png|10 Professor-11.png|11 Category:People